A Fatal Pursuit
by MANDERS21
Summary: "Your 'parents'.  'Always' your family, always your 'friends', always 'your' new guy- but never do you pay any mind to 'me' Devon-"   he murmured intensely,   yet still impassive, his face showing no emotion what so ever


**A fatal pursuit **

My name is Devondra Star Shadow, and this is my nightmare.

The same song playing over and over as I wake up with a start dazed bewildered,

Someone was singing along with (Kings of Leon- Closer) I felt dizzy as I sat up surveying the surroundings, I gasped after I felt my head ache as if someone hit me over the head- I felt it and got a sick recognition, of what happened to me, it was a dry knot on my head,

The song ended, and then it clicked, Cortez. I look down to see I am wearing my cheerleaders uniform-

Oh no! my stomach churned, as I remembered distinctively that Cortez - my former ex boyfriend who got psychotic and obsessive with me two years ago or so I broke it off with him then he lost it when my parents forbid him to see me ever again, including my brother Gregorio- who used to be his best friend, until my brother saw the bruises of just how bad it got with Cortez. Cortez was keeping something important from me though, and boy did I find out the hard way what it was he was hiding from me. He's bipolar and was getting abused by his alcoholic father everyday and decided to stop taking his medication as a form of rebelling against his fathers orders- when he stopped taking them, he became sketchy about everything and went from being calm sweet, to the polar opposite and was jealous of everyone talking to me. When I broke up with him one night, he broke and his father picked the wrong night to mess with Cortez because he lost his life, and Cortez not only tortured his father first by doing everything he would to him: light a cigarette and burn his bare chest, face, whole body- all along his father was already battered to the pulp by a baseball bat. He even got his dad with an iron - (Cortez has a burn scar on his back the outline of an iron and said it was nothing when I first inquired about it.)

For that whole week I stayed home, not feeling up to seeing him again- since he would even behave in ways to hurt me, like kiss different pretty popular girls like me who used to be my friends until he turned them against me, and started to make rumors about me. I hated him because it hurt so bad, he left me humiliated and ripped without my dignity as well. He had certain phone pictures that he took of me without me knowing about it- we never had sex or anything because I wasn't ready- hell if I want to be honest with myself, I personally don't think I'll ever be ready for that. Not after he had tried to rape me.

Anyway, lets just say that I decided to move on eventually, and decided to take home studies which I later found out that was another tick for his rampage- he would feel content at lease to know I was near, even though I didn't want him, and he knew it- he would get a little consolation just to see me. So you could guess what happened when he tried to come over and my father called the police because he refused to leave until he saw me. The cops came when he was long gone, and my parents got a restraining order on him, to protect me, since the police couldn't get a hold of Cortez's father I had gotten a good friend of mine to serve it to him.

Lets just say he gritted his teeth after reading it, then ripped it up growling in the middle of the hallway at school, then punched my locker several times before growling at who ever was looking at him,

"What the fuck are you looking at twats? Want some too bitch?" he challenged with blooded knuckles taunting a poor innocent geek.

A month past by and Cortez finally stopped phone stalking me. So I was now able to go out with my new guy friend again.

Jordan and I were the new it couple when I started to go back to school. Cortez didn't even go to school anymore. I went to my locker and then opened it up a little letter I found saying

_Devon, my Shadow girl _

_you promised your body and soul to me, I refuse to tolerate everyone intentionally trying to keep us apart baby- I need you don't you understand! I had to do it. You did this to us. I hate everyone who is against the idea of you and me- we are soul mates- I feel the truth in that notion when we kissed so many times- and even when you allowed me eat you out- god I loved that little moment of ecstasy and bliss we had alone at my house when my pops was out! Remember Shadow girl? _

_If you don't, perhaps I could oblige you furthermore with a repeat? You liked it and said you wanted more, then remember what you did for me another night when I sneaked into your room and we almost made loved together but you said you weren't ready- I had gotten my head in there but you cursed and jolted away, frowning- my angel- I miss your face, I feel like the whole is caving in on me and suffocating me to death now that you taken your love from me! God I want to fuck you so bad- hear your sweet angelic moans sound through my ears- you know what sucks, is making a girl your whole world- and then her taking her love back from you- meaning my whole world is gone! What do I have now without you Shadow girl? Nothing. I know your probably saying 'Yeah right- he is probably fucking the whole cheer squad! Blah, blah , I hate those stupid sluts- he could fuck them all he wants and blah!' but its not like that. I don't love those whores- all of them were easy and didn't even pleasure me right babe- you sucked my dick with passion- and still you are so innocent in my eyes- pure- yeah I made up lies and told my buddies that you were a dirty bitch - only because they were already making comments about asking you out now that your free- I'll fucking kill them babe! Good bye for now- see you soon lover. _

_Your Cortez loves you! Devondra Star Shadow + Cortez Alexander_

"Babe- what did he say to make you upset now?" Jordan hissed, angry at Cortez more- but the truth is at the moment I was still longing for him, and wanted to go see him again at his house.

I just wiped the tears and smiled warmly- at Cortez confessing his love which he never did openly before- he hinted he loved me though but was so reserved when it came to expressing those emotions with me.

I just grabbed my back pack and ran off,

"Talk to you later honey- ok!"

I felt like I could just fuck his brains out when I seen him. Cortez. I wanted him after thinking about what he wrote, and how he was right about everything. I went to his house and his car was there in front so I ran to the door and pressed in the code to unlock the door and it opened-

Now when I walked inside, my nose was assaulted by the foul odor of decay and rot, decompose, I covered my nose, and still searched him out through the house,

"Cortez ! Baby its me- your Shadow girl! Your right about everything!" I began to hear something in the basement, like a buzzing sound, a cacophony of a loud _Buzzing _that echoed throughout the basement and up to where I stood. I assumed it was his amplifiers for his electric guitar, cause it sounded similar. I opened it, it was dim lit there had to cover my nose, and gagged, there were like fumes polluting the air,

"Cortez- babe what the hell is that god awful stench!" I walked down right away went in search for the light line, and once I turned it on, the sight that beholden me was horrifying, I screamed,

Maggots and flies feasting off of Cortez's father, I knew it was Cortez's doing considering the iron burned marks- and cigarette burn marks as well confirmed he was lying about when he said it was nothing it was all his fathers doing, and I needed to get out of there, so I got my cell phone and in hysterics,

"911 what's your emergency?" she said, I gasped for air, "hello, mam I'm going to need for you to take a deep breath and let me know what your emergency is because you are calling from a cellular phone- therefore I can not help you miss, are you still there?"

"Yes-" I told her what I found and the address but before I could tell her more about who I was, my battery died.

I ran home, bursting through the doors sobbing, calling out for my parents so I could tell them about Cortez and what I found, I was trembling and pacing in spot trying to catch my breath when I suddenly hear

(Kings of Leon- Closer) I cringed sensing some thing was wrong since my family never touches my things without asking me.

"Mom, dad! Gregorio where are you- please just answer me damn it-!" I was not in a well state of mind and felt like I could die my chest felt tighten, as I went up stairs to find my family to no avail- I got the chills as the house began to grow colder and less homely as it usually was. The sun was already setting below the horizon and night break would come forth with a full moon, panic struck me as the song continued on repeat, full blast. I had looked into every room but my own, and of course the only other obvious place where he left them for me to find. I tried to find the house phones to no avail. I was so dim witted. It didn't sink in yet but deep down in my core I felt something was terribly wrong but didn't want to believe it- I was still in denial about Cortez, thinking he would never hurt me that way.

Every step to my room seemed to be the longest steps I ever took in my life.

When I got in there, I creaked in there and there he was.

Sitting in the dark. He was holding something in his hands- I didn't see it yet, but I would soon find out it was a murder weapon..

He turned the music down a bit, I was about to turn on the light but he shook his head,

"You shouldn't be here Cortez- my parents are going to be home any moment and they'll-"

It happened so fast I didn't even process how he was in my face devouring me from head to toe with those dark empty cold eyes,

"Your _parents_. _Always _your family, always your _friends_, always _your _new guy- but _never _do you pay any mind to _me _Devon-" he murmured intensely, yet still impassive, his face showing no emotions what so ever. I wondered then if I should mention the body in his basement, probably not.

Before I could say anything he crashed his lips into mine and a moan escaped my mouth, it was as if he had me under a spell under his heated powerful gaze I felt like the most beautiful creature to walk the planet under his gaze- everything disappeared, until he began to get physically rough and I was wearing a little mini skirt that day, with a muscle shirt with teal and dark magenta and baby pink stripes. I have no idea when it progressed so that I was in my bra with the jean skirt, and he had his shirt off and his pants down,

"Cortez wait- my parents could-"

"Could what? don't worry about them- we have no one to worry about getting our way anymore ok baby we are going to leave tonight forever- just you and me, we could do anything you want wherever you want-take off your underwear lover-"

It all started to come back to me and I quickly ran and turned the light on to see blood all over his face and hands, and even his shirt. But that wasn't the obvious part, it was the sterling silver butchers knife with dried blood on it, now he was suspiring,

"Come on- lets fuck real quick cause our private plane to Romania leaves in 3 hours from now- and when we get there I'll tell you the whole truth about what I am, and why I chose you as my mate and hopefully queen since mom and dad are no longer in existence for the rest of this cycle -that leaves me with the kingdom- oh I cant wait till I show you-"

I ran down stairs, sobbing, as he confirmed killing his father- his mother was already dead when they came to town to live three years ago-

I had ran to the basement and couldn't hold the vomit this time,

"No- no! oh god- not my brother too-"

"It had to be done- they wanted to keep you from me- they wouldn't let you go-" I spun around backing away from him in incredibility, and mortify,

"And what about your own father bastard! How could you kill your own blood that way?" I was creaming in outrage, and he did something that shouldn't have surprised as much as it had, he back handed me,

"You shut your fucking mouth you fucking whore! You love that stupid insignificant mortal over me- how do you refuse me- its impossible- and here you are immune to my mechanisms-"

"Your completely out of your mind- Oh my god- I wish I never met you!" I sobbed loudly, he suddenly had me by hair and had the butchers knife at my side as he made me continue to the room,

Once he kicked the door shut , he started taking all his clothes off- my stomach was churning and I felt like I could die from the anxiety sensation creeping under my skin, I felt as if my world was crashing down on me by every angle.

I ran to the other side of the room, he had the knife and he smirked revealing monstrous teeth, he looked like he was possessed,

"We're going to fuck nice and rough- I could tell your going to make me lose my patience," he growled then punched me in the face and growled as he kissed me roughly with my blood all over my face,

Then we heard. "Step away from the girl Mister Alexander! Hands up where I can see them boy!" the whole sheriffs department was there. And I past out from the lost of blood-

But what's happened to me now? Well I'm sure that its been two years since I heard of him. He was supposed to be locked up forever.

Where am I? I have no idea and I'm terrified because if it is him then I know for sure that he is going to finish me off. I have a nasty migraine.

"And sleeping beauty wakes- which isn't how its supposed to be because her prince charming isn't here yet to kiss her so the spell could be broken-" all I see is darkness now as the stereo is turned off,

I wiped my eyes and sniffled a sob,

"Who are you-"

"Do you really want to know? Cause if I know my brother well, well lets just say he doesn't like it when you talk to anyone other than himself-"

"Cortez is your brother?"

"Yes sweetheart he is. If your afraid of my brother then you'll be even more terrified of me."

"You cant fear someone you know nothing of so if your trying to scare me its not working- and I don't even know if your real- I could be having another nightmare for all I know- which is a nightly occurrence-" suddenly I feel a brush of wind hit my face and see glowing red predatorily eyes, they seeped into your soul, I should be nervous- hell by what he said I should be mortified,

"Oh I'm _real _sweetheart- so _real in fact-_I can practically hear your heart pumping hot fresh sweet virgin blood through your wounded heart- so _real _that your healing wound in the back of your head is," he leans in closer and I could barely see the outline of a silhouette in front of me, he sighed as if he loves what he smells, "making me thirsty."

"What are you anyway? I think I knew Cortez was anything but human when he-" I couldn't finish that notion. It was all too familiar of a predicament I found myself in-

"How old are you Devondra?"

"17" and in my cheerleading uniform. Then I remember- a sense of dread hit me and I scoot away from him and cry, "Where is- where is- what did you do to Kendal-"

"Calm. Down. Now. I'm not my _little _brother honey- I don't like humans- could care less for mere ….._cattle." _

I suddenly got angry and lunged at him, "No you fucking prick! You don't tell what to do damn it !" he chuckled then countered, now on top of me.

"I take back what I said- I think I quite like you- despite the circumstances your under- hell, your still brave enough to attack your captor who just nearly drained you to-" I countered on him again rolling us off the bed, now straddling his waist,

"Where is Kendal you fucking psycho!" I bellowed, now breathing harder, inched apart, he suddenly grabs my throat with one hand, at first roughly, but loosens his grasp then sighs, with his other hand running up my thigh slowly, I close my eyes and revel in the sensation of heat and anticipation takes over me in tingles of electric waves in my center, I gasp, and he moves the hand from my neck sliding it down my neck to my collar bone then grabs my waist now sitting up, running his hands down my sides,

"I will never be sorry for killing your _mortal_" he murmured in my ear, then lightly crept his mouth over my jaw line,

Abruptly there was a sound of slamming doors and snickering near by in the what I guess is down stairs, and my captor sighs, putting me on the bed,

"Sounds like _your _prince charming is home. _Pity_." he turned on the stereo and went to the farthest corner away from me- and all I could think about is how my captor looks in the light, how mad is that? Knowing my boyfriend of one year is most likely dead and I am thinking about the person responsible for it, naked in a compromising position with me alone on this bed in this dark room…...

The door suddenly swings open, and the lights turn on, my heart could explode from beating too fast- my eyes go to my captor who is so- is so- god he is so beautiful his cherubic features put Cortez to shame- Cortez has the platinum blonde hair and his brother has the raven long hair with black eyeliner and green eyes and skin the color of warm caramel-

"Hello again _Shadow _girl….." snapping my head to the intruder, I cringe and back up further away to the corner, and he is inched from face in a split second with- with- "That's right sweetheart-tell me what I am?"

"_Vampire._"

**Well what do you think? Should I continue this story or what? I just got this idea as I wrote it down while bored on a supposed writers block! Anyway- if you want the second chapter I want some encouragement! 5 reviews or more ok- Manders21**


End file.
